Snowbelle Forest
by Gumby Chef
Summary: A depressed and anti-social boy meets a Lucario in a forest.
1. Mizu

Red eyes bore into my own blue ones. Her eyes seemed to contain a vast amount of knowledge, something releative to life experience. The Lucario sighed.

"Why are you in this forest, kid?" She asked, almost a little bit menacingly. I blinked slowly, and shook my head.

"Looking for the Gym Leader of Snowbelle City. A man told me he was in the Pokemon Village." I spoke with a slight pause between my sentences. The Lucario nodded in understanding, and smiled the tiniest bit.

"Come. I will show you the way." With that, she started walking deeper into the forest. I followed after her, and was a few steps behind.

"Do you have a name?" She asked. I frowned slightly. I normally used my nickname given to me by my friends, but I suppose being honest wouldn't come back to bite me.

"It's Shiloh." I spoke quietly, as I didn't want to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the forest we walked through. The forest itself had a calming effect on me. I was tense and frustrated when I walked into this place, and now I felt relaxed and at ease, without a care in the world. The Lucario noticed my relaxed posture and eased expression, and smiled a bit herself. I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts.

"Do you have a name? It seems like poor manners to keep calling you by the name of your species." I was somewhat embarrassed to ask. I smacked myself mentally. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' I chanted over and over again in my head.

"The other Pokemon just call me Mizu, even though I am not a water type." I didn't realize how beautiful her voice was until I actually paid attention. It sounded like silk.

Damn. I shook my head for the umpteenth time, and re adjusted my hat. I sighed, again. I lost count how many times i've sighed today.

"I am the guardian of this forest, and the Pokemon that live in it." Mizu spoke, her tone one of pride.

"...I kind of figured." I said quietly. Mizu sweat dropped, and spun around to face me, eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked angry. I chuckled nervously.

"It just seemed obvious. The way you walk, or carry yourself, and how you talk. You have a tone of authority. It's no wonder the Pokemon must respect you." as I said this, she smiled at me.

"I like you, kid. You know when to show respect." Mizu smirked. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I was raised that way." We stood for a few minutes, then continued our walk.

After I found Wulfric, maybe I'll come back here.

Just maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm probably gonna pick up this story again. My buddy just basically motivated me again, please check out his stories, his pen name is TheSleepyPanda.<strong>


	2. Thoughts

So, I guess I knew how to talk to a Lucario without getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Mizu always jumped to conclusions with some things I said. I didn't visit her often, though, since most of the time I just stayed with my ma, and locked myself in my room for hours on end.

I don't like people, really. My best friend is the only exception, obviously. Montag was a happy-go-lucky and imposing guy, which is the polar opposite of how I am.

Depressed and not very noticeable.

I don't know why i'm so depressed. I just wanted to die, but suicide was not an option for me. So here I am, just biding my time, pretending to be happy when i'm talking with people I do know.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the gentle snoring of the Lucario sitting next to me against the tree. Her head was on my shoulder, and her breath against my neck sent a weird shiver down my spine. It felt really weird.

Mizu's eyes opened suddenly, and I tensed up. She looked at me, her eyes slightly narrowed, but shrugged, and just laid her head back down on my shoulder again.

I sighed, and adjusted my hat a bit.

"Mizu... Do you think family is important?" I asked a bit quietly. Mizu closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?" I didn't say anything for a moment, as I was contemplating about telling her about how my brother won't speak to me. I just shook my head.

"... I was just curious. Sorry." I lied, and Mizu looked at me.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Honestly, I didn't know her long enough, maybe a month or so, and I didn't think she would show empathy for me.

"... I don't want to burden you. With my problems and depression-" I quickly covered my mouth. Mizu propped herself onto her knees, and glared at me slightly. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever scolding, but she instead hugged me, somewhat sufficating me with her chest.

"Shiloh, we're friends. You're a smart kid, and I know you can get through your depression. I'll be right there with you, every step of the way, okay?" She spoke lovingly, which to me seemed odd. Did girls actually talk like this with friends when they were down? I dismissed the thought, and just hugged her back.

"...Thank you, Mizu."

"Don't mention it." She let me go, and I laid back against the tree. Mizu did the same, and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep soon enough, and I was left to my thoughts once again.


	3. Feelings

Mizu seemed to be getting a bit more protective of me lately. I dunno if it was because we've been friends for a few months now or its just she's going through something.

Most of the time, when we spoke or just had casual conversation, my heart would skip a beat and seemed like it would burst out of my chest. I felt happy and wanted.

But, I didn't know how to describe how I felt about Mizu. Sure, she was a bit hostile and agressive when we first met, but that changed the more I visited her. She became more open about things regarding her personal life, while I tried my hardest not to reveal too much to her, as I didn't want to drive her away. Eventually, I just gave up on trying to hide my problems, and actually invested more of my time seeking advice and asking for help with some things.

I mulled over how I could ask what these feelings were without making things seem odd between us as I prepared to go home. Mizu looked over at me as I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Leaving already?" She asked. It was about five, and normally I left at dusk.

"I just got some things I need to think about. I'll probably be back tomorrow or Saturday." Friday was more or less my day where I just play videogames all day after school. Mizu sighed in exasperation, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, Shiloh, you know you can talk to me about things. What's going on?" I shook my head slowly.

"Nothing. Just I need to think about some things, I told you." She didn't seem to buy it, but let go, and let me leave.

"See you, Mizu." I said, walking away. She didn't respond.

Now I feel bad. Somehow, I always manage to make other people angry.

I guess that's just one more thing I need to change about myself.


	4. Birthday, pt 1

I walked through the forest, a bit groggily, since I woke up about an hour ago. Today was my birthday, and I figured I should just take a walk before dealing with all the company and such. Montag had literally dragged me over to his house after school yesterday. I enjoyed myself, but it felt a bit dry.

I didn't feel right about visiting Mizu. She seemed really moody yesterday since I didn't visit her right after school, and I just held a straight face after her just goin' off on me for no reason.

Inside I was so upset, though. I didn't let it show, regardless.

My thoughts drifted towards my brother, who left home back in June. I doubted he was going to even say happy birthday to me. He hasn't spoke to me since July, anyways.

Mizu jumped down from a nearby tree, an apologetic expression on her face. She walked closer, and I adjusted my hat absentmindedly. I looked at her, and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Shiloh. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." She spoke sincerely, and I slowly hugged her back.

"... It's fine..." I mumbled.

"I've just been really stressed out lately... considering." I knew that Mewtwo had become a resident of the Pokemon Village, and it resided in the cave by the waterfall. It made Mizu worry that it would lash out if something disturbed it.

I figured it wouldn't. Not if it had no reason to.

We just sat against a tree for a while, in each other's arms.

"... Today's my birthday." I said quietly. Mizu just hugged me a bit tighter, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Happy birthday, Shiloh..." She replied, just as quiet as I was.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Birthday, pt 2

The city was covered in a thin layer of snow.

I felt myself shiver a bit, stepping back into the cold air. I walked slowly, gazing at the various people enjoying their day with their loved ones, people and Pokemon alike. My house was up the street, past the Pokemon Center, near the start of one of the neighborhoods in Snowbelle City.

I had said my goodbyes to Mizu after spending another hour or two with her. I think I realized how I felt about her, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I'm in love with her. That's something I shouldn't be with anyone. Because they would just use me, and toss me to the side when they were done with me.

It was hard to keep quiet sometimes, but I managed to do slip into the back yard quietly, already seeing some of my mother, her friends, Montag, his mom, and Laila, his Zoroark through the window.

As I climbed the tree, I already wondered what I would tell Mizu, if she found out how I feel about her. I mulled over these thoughts as I opened the window, and quickly stepped into my room, closing the window behind me. I walked over to the door and opened it, quickly putting on a happy look, even if it wasn't a real one. My mom and her friends wouldn't be able to tell, but Montag and Laila could.

"Theres the birthday boy!" My mom said excitedly, and I chuckled a bit nervously. I hated how she made my birthdays a big deal. Everyone made a big deal out of their birthday, from what it seemed.

"Y'know, your kid is becomin' more handsome as every day passes." One of her friends, Becky, I think, said to my mom, and they engaged in another conversation with Montag's mom joining in soon enough.

"Hey, Shiloh. Happy birthday, man!" Montag said to me as I sat on the couch across from him and Laila, a slight smile on my face. He quickly got something out of his backpack, which was a small square box, wrapping absent.

"Laila and I got this for you. It was her idea." My friend said as I took off the cover. I smiled a bit wider, as my present was just a game I had been wanting for a while for my PC.

"'State of Decay: Year One Survival Edition'." I read out loud, and laughed a bit. I got up and walked over, giving them both a hug. "You guys didn't have to do this for me, y'know..." Laila frowned a bit, and Montag just sniggered at her antics.

"Of course we did. You're our best friend, after all." He was right. I've known these two since we were all young.

"Hey, guys, I need you two to come with me real quick." They nodded as they stood up, and we went upstairs. I wanted to tell them about Mizu.


	6. Birthday, pt 3

Montag and Laila walked with me through the snow covered streets, as I explained how I met Mizu.

"Well, I was actually looking for Wulfric since I needed to deliver something that Ma had made for him... To be honest, I don't know why I keep going back." I finished in a somewhat sad tone.

I was so anti-social with other people besides Laila, Montag and his mother. Montag put his hand to his chin for a moment.

"Maybe because she's a Pokemon? They're easier to talk to, I assume. Laila is an example." He gestured towards the Zoroark in question, who just nodded, and chuckled a bit.

"Well, some of us are good listeners, that I can say. Montag has his bad days, and i'm there for him." Laila said with a nod from Montag.

"I just realized that I barely ever hear you talk, Laila." I said with a slightly surpised tone to my voice. She laughed, and shook her head.

"Maybe because i'm always stuck around this idiot!" She said as she hit Montag playfully. Montag held his head in a somewhat comedical way.

"Oooowwwwwwww, Lailaaaaaaa! That HUURRRRTTTT!" He whined. We all laughed at his antics. Eventually, I said goodbye to them and walked towards the entrance of the forest.

I wondered if I should tell Mizu about how I feel. I know that she'd probably shoot me down if I did, and I doubted she felt the same way. But, there was a lingering thought that I should tell her, and a nagging at the back of my head saying that she wouldn't talk to me if I did tell her.

I guess I should, as I just want to get it off my chest. But, now I was scared she would hate me.

Guess I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Mizu?" I called, ask I walked through the forest, feeling nervous. Soon enough, she jumped down from a tree, and smiled upon seeing me.<p>

"Hey, Shiloh. Came to spend some time with me?" I fidgeted a bit, before sighing.

"Well, I have to tell you something. It's important." Mizu motioned for me to follow her, and we walked for a bit.

"What do you need to tell me?" She gave me a curious look. I exhaled a bit nervously, before we stopped.

"...I think that i'm in love with you. I've been mulling over how I feel when i'm around you. You just make me so happy, and I feel like i'm actually wanted around. I feel my heart skip a beat when I talk to you, Mizu, and i'm going crazy not being able to tell you this." I finished, and looked down towards the ground, it suddenly becoming interesting.

"Shiloh, look at me." Mizu said quietly. I looked up, and she suddenly grabbed me...

... and pushed her lips against mine.


	7. Birthday, pt 4

She held me against her as we kissed. She broke it after a while, and looked at me, her eyes filled with both love and lust.

"I feel the same way. I _need_ you, Shiloh. You're really the only person who's kept me company here." I smiled a bit.

"Why don't you just come live with me? People in Snowbelle actually support relationships between humans and pokemon." She seemed to light up a bit.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go!" Mizu was so excited and happy.

I felt my depression start to fade away when I started visiting her. Most of it's gone, so I had to make an effort to stay happy, for her sake.

We walked back into the city, and headed towards my house. She entertwined my hand with hers, and I smiled up at her.

This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna try and write longer chapters, but it'll really depend on my mood. Again, go check out SleepyThePanda and Sega Nesquik stories, they're great. They're the reasons I picked up this story again, so thank you guys for giving me the inspiration I needed.<strong>


	8. BONUS: Friends

So, I was supposed to go and hang out with Montag today. Just us two, he said.

This was something I could not pass up, considering how rarely it happens.

Now here we are, headed towards the arcade, walking in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Soo... What's up, man?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just the usual routine, if you could even call it that." Montag nodded, and shook his head.

"I assume you've been seeing Mizu more often?"

"Yeah. Well, Not 'more often', more like everyday, since she's living at my house now. Lemme tell you, it's an odd feeling to be sharing a bed with a girl. An odd feeling indeed." We both shared a laugh, and I turned to my best friend.

"What's going on with you and Laila?" I saw him blush in embarassment. Why would he be embarassed?

"Uhm... Uh... We uh, we actually became lovers, recently..." He said quietly. I felt my jaw drop, but I quickly shook my head, and held up a fist. He bumped it, and I grinned at him.

"Well, I ain't gonna be the third wheel, cause funnily enough, Mizu and I are together also." Montag just snickered.

"Can't say i'm surprised."

"Wasn't saying you should be."

We walked up to the door, and saw they wouldn't open for another hour.

"Bummer, man. I guess we can just go see where Mizu and Laila are..." I thought out loud. Montag snorted in amusement, and we started our walk back.

"You think about Mizu a lot, huh?" I glanced at him, before looking forward again.

"Not as much as you think about Laila."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. Stop taking things so out of context, man."

"Yeah, whatever..."

The rest of the way back was filled with a comfortable silence.


	9. BONUS: Two Days

Two days until my sixteenth birthday. That's the thought that ran through my head, as I stared at the ceiling.

It was the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep. Mizu was though, and her hand was intertwined with my own. I frowned a bit, as I didn't want some stupid party like what my mom did last year.

I just wanted to spend the day with my mate. I turned onto my side, and kissed her on the forehead, then turned onto my back again.

Its... funny. I used to hate everyone besides Montag and Laila with a passion. Now I actually talk to people. I guess they made me come out of my shell.

And so did Mizu. She was the reason I was no longer depressed. It felt good to actually be happy and not have to fake it.

I was happy, all things considered. But, still wasn't any good at parties.

I chuckled to myself, and felt myself get drowsy. My eyelids slipped closed, and I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	10. Boredom: Any Ideas?

_"Grab something, I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy." "We better arm ourselves." "I hope you three know how to fight... you don't look it."_

So, Montag and I were playing some zombie game that Valve made. We're all playing as Nick.

_Fucking. Nick. All of us._

I think we'll do fine...

* * *

><p><em>"SHIT! HELP ME OUT HERE!"<em>

_"DAMN SMOKERS!"_

_"FUUUUUUUUUCK! TAAANNKK!"_

_"I FOUND THE SAFE ROOM, GET HERE FAST!"_

So yeah, those four phrases summed up my time with Montag and some friends of his on Left 4 Dead 2.

And did I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY BORED<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR LEFT 4 DEAD, RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Also, stay strong, and pay condolences to the families of those who lost their lives 13 years ago on this day.**


	11. Proposal

"What do you want to do about this, Mizu?" I asked, holding her hand as we walked through the snow covered streets of my hometown. She sighed.

"Well, considering you have never battled before, I think you should get a pokemon from a professor. I'll still be there with you, but i'm gonna opt out of battling until you have more experience." Mizu seemed like she was in a bit of a melancholy mood. I shook my head, and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright, love. I understand." She turned to me and smiled. "Montag has battled with Laila before, and to be honest, he has some skill." I said offhandedly. "And I was thinking about asking him if he wanted to come with us." Mizu thought about this as we walked. She eventually shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I chuckled.

"You're indifferent to all of this, huh?" She nodded.

"Yep." I patted her head.

"Well, let's just get home, since I told Montag to meet me there." I ran ahead, pulling Mizu along.

* * *

><p>Montag was waiting in front of the house with Laila, and smiled at me as Mizu and I walked up to the porch.<p>

"Hey guys." I casually greeted, and Laila pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're finally gonna go out and see the world! Please tell me I can come with you guys, at least?" Montag was having a hard time holding his laughter in, as was Mizu. I just smiled, and gave Laila a quick kiss.

"Well, i'll think about it. I need to talk to Montag privately, though, so could you please let me go? You're also crushing my ribs." I deadpanned at the last part. Laila let me go, a blush of embarassment on her face. I opened the door, and Montag followed in after me. I saw Laila being dragged off by Mizu, obviously not happy with being seperated from us.

... It's funny. I've known her since all of us were young, and she apparently is in love with both me and Montag, from what he told me.

"So, Mizu and Laila went to go do their own thing, so it's just us two. What's up?" Montag walked inside, shutting the door behind him. I shrugged.

"I was wondering, you want to come with Mizu and I? When I go on my whole 'journey', of course." I said. Montag chuckled again.

"I guess. Laila seems intent on going with you, regardless of my opinion on the matter. Where are you headed?"

"Kanto, since the region is recommended for beginning trainers."

"How are you getting there?"

"I got boat tickets."

"Knew it..."

* * *

><p><strong>So that wraps up Snowbelle Forest, and i'm currently working on the first chapter of a new story I plan on posting later today. Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my story, guys. I really appreciate it.<strong>


	12. AN

**There probably won't be a sequel, as I currently am too busy with school and lacking ideas for it. So i'm gonna post some oneshots instead in a different story. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story.**

**- Gumby Chef**


End file.
